


Jesus Christ

by toptenboyz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Matsukawa think Makki is very pretty, coffee shop/college au thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toptenboyz/pseuds/toptenboyz
Summary: "Hey," said the sleazy stranger as the barista handed him his drink, "You know what else is large."
"My love and devotion to Jesus Christ, can I get an amen," said Matsukawa. 
Matsukawa hadn't even realized he had said anything at first, because it had just slipped out.
"Amen," said the pretty barista, giggling a little.





	

"Hey Iwaizumi you picked up," said Matsukawa into his phone.

"If you got arrested again I am not going to bail you out this time," Iwaizumi replied gruffly.

"Iwaizumi, we've talked about this, it wasn't my fault," Matsukawa said, "Plus I am a little offended that you thought that was why I called."

"Then why did you call?" sighed Iwaizumi.

"I am going to get coffee, and was wondering if you wanted anything?" asked Matsukawa.

"Since when do you drink coffee?" questioned Iwaizumi.

"Since I looked through the window and saw a really cute barista," Matsukawa replied easily.

After Iwaizumi heard this he hung up, so Matsukawa assumed that he didn't want anything.  Matsukawa assumed most people would be offended being hung up on, but he was pretty use to his grumpy friend.  Matsukawa met Iwaizumi the first year of college when they were assigned to be roommates.  They ended up becoming good friends, and got an apartment together during their second year of college.   

Matsukawa entered the mostly empty coffee shop.  There was only one other customer in front of him when he got in line.  This customer seemed to be taking a long time to order, and Matsukawa took this time to look at the barista.

He had short pinkish hair, with a bored looking face.  He looked to be about the same height as Matsukawa, with lean muscle.  Overall Matsukawa thought that he was really pretty.  Matsukawa then tuned backed into the stranger who was currently ordering.

The stranger seemed to be hitting on the barista, he looked really sleazy, and appeared to be at least forty. 

"Hey," said the sleazy stranger as the barista handed him his drink, "You know what else is large."

"My love and devotion to Jesus Christ, can I get an amen," said Matsukawa. 

Matsukawa hadn't even realized he had said anything at first, because it had just slipped out.

"Amen," said the pretty barista, giggling a little.

The sleazy stranger turned around and glared at Matsukawa before angrily stomping off leaving the shop.  Matsukawa then went up to the counter where the barista was still laughing a little. Matsukawa thought that he looked really cute when he laughed.

"Thank you my good sir," said the pretty barista, "Now what would you like to order?"

Matsukawa realized then that he actually had no idea what he wanted to order, considering he didn't drink coffee that often, and he had spent most of the time in the shop looking at the barista.

"Maybe if you had been looking at the menu instead of checking me out, you would have some sort of idea," offered the barista.

"I'm afraid you're wrong there, I wasn't checking you out," said Matsukawa, "I was simply making sure I was taller, and appears that I am my tiny friend."

"You have the audacity insult my height with those eyebrows?" the barista asks.

"I think they add personality," responded Matsukawa wiggling his eyebrows.

"Is that what your mom tells you?" asks the barista.

"No, it's what your mom tells me," replies Matsukawa smirking.

"Are you going to order anything?" the barista asks obviously fighting off a smile.

"Uhh, just a plain black coffee small."

"What a boring order, and I really thought you were my type to," said the barista.

"I run a meme page," Matsukawa supplied.

"I'm dripping."

They both stared at each other for five seconds before bursting out laughing.  

"Oh yeah," said the barista when he stopped laughing, "your coffee."

Sadly making a black coffee, didn't take very long, and Matsukawa cursed himself for not ordering some drink that would take a long time.

"What is your name?" asked the barista holding a sharpie.

"Do you really need it?" asked Matsukawa, "If you haven't noticed there isn't anybody else here."

"I'm sorry did you go through training course here?"

"Matsukawa," supplied Matsukawa smiling.

"Well then Matsukawa," said the barista writing on the cup, "enjoy your coffee."

"Thanks."

Matsukawa was walking to his apartment when he realized that he didn't even ask for his number.  He also realized that he didn't even like coffee, but despite being a poor college student had just spent money on it.  Matsukawa was about to throw the cup away, when on the cup he read ' _Matsukawa eyebrows, call me (***)***-****'_

Matsukawa found himself smiling the whole way home.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know whether or not I am going to add a second chapter, but I hope you liked it.


End file.
